Cohenishness
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: She can still smell him in the sheets. So she'll do something about it. SS


Another fanfic thats song based, but probably wont have any song in it.

Smelling You In The Sheets

**Summer tossed over in her bed. Her messy hair, red face, and wet pillow explained last-night all too well. **

_-Flashback of Lastnight-_

_"Hi, Kirsten. Why did you sound so urgent on the phone? Whats wrong?" She asked carefully, seeing the state of.. well, her face. It was blochy and fresh tears were welling up in her eyes again. She was clutching a fistful of kleenex in her hand, and in the otherone was a letter._

_"Oh sweety!" She started. The tears came. "I'm so sorry. Im guessing this will explain it." Kirsten stopped to dab at her eyes with the kleenex. "Maybe.. maybe we could talk tomorrow. Bye sweety." Kirsten slowly closed the door, and Summer turned on her heal, staring at the letter._

_-End Flashback-_

**Summer sat up, took a sip from the glass of water the was on her bedside table, and she saw the letter. Tears pushed their way to the front of Summers eyes and thretened to spill. She grabbed the letter and read it, again.**

**_So, Summer. I guess by now you've learned I left. I'm not even sure where Im going. I love you, and I hope you'll wait for me. But, Im sure you'll find someone else who you think 'really loves' you, and you'll decide he's not right. You'll do that alot Summer. I just hope you'll soon realize that Im the one for you. It may not seem like it, since Im running away on a boat, but.. I need to get away from all this, just for a while. Im not leaving you. I wouldn't leave anyone I love. Not for too long, anyways. I'm not sure what else to write.. I need to keep writing, to stay with you. To keep you with me for longer. But Im afraid that if I dont stop writing soon, I never will. Because it's too hard to leave you. Jesus Summer. Do you know how hard it is, just to clear my head? What am I even doing? I need to do this for me, but I'd bring you with me If I could, Summer. I know you've had a hard life, too Summer, even though you wont talk about it. But you need too. Maybe you should be the one running away Summer. Cuz god knows you'd be good at it. _ **

_**I have to stop writing now, Summer. I dont want to. I have to. Or I'll never leave..**_

_**I love you with all my heart. **_

_**Seth.**_

**Summer folded her letter carefully, and melted down into the sheets. She pulled the blankets closer to her face, and drew in a deep breath from her nose. She could still smell the wonderful yummy smelling calogne of Seths. One of the reasons she swooned for him was the way he smelled. She snuggled closer to him every time she got a wiff of him. He just smelled so.. him. A mix of two or three different calognes, she thought. She'd never smelled anything so great. Plus, that minty/cinnaminny smell that went with it. **

**A single tear rolled down Summers cheek, as she remembered his laugh. His smell. His.. Cohenishness.**

**She picked up the letter again, reading certain parts again. Her favourite parts. **

_**..I just hope you'll soon realize that Im the one for you...**_

_**..I need to do this for me, I know that. I know you've had a hard life, too Summer, even though you wont talk about it.. Maybe you should be the one running away Summer. Cuz god knows you'd be good at it..**_

**She read it again.**

_**Maybe you should be the one running away Summer. Cuz god knows you'd be good at it..**_

_**I'd bring you with me if I could, Summer..**_

_**Maybe you should be the one running away Summer..**_

**Was he trying to tell her something? Summer shot up in bed, letter in hand. She stuffed some clothes, shoes, cds, books, magazines, flip-flops, cd player, hair-ties, moisterizer, sun-lotion and her waterbottles in her Louis Vitton Road-Travel Packer-bag. Then she grabbed her matching purse and ran out the door in her cotton short-shorts and white tank-top. **

**She raced up to the pier and parked. She grabbed her Packer-bag and purse and ran down to the docks. **

**"Seth?" She wispered to herself. "Seth!" She called, telling herself he wouldn't be able to hear her wisper. She raced up to where his boat would be. She was wishing with all her heart he'd be there. Someone was listening. His boat was there, and curled up under a blanket was a sleeping Seth Cohen.**

**Summer loaded her things carefully into the boat without him noticing. But when she tried to get _herself_ into the boat, she didn't do it so carefully. She stuck her foot over the side, onto the bottom of the boat, and tried to get the rest of her over. Didn't work too well. The boat rocked, and she fell over, loosing her ballace. Summer fell right into the ocean. **

**She screamed, right before she fell in, and woke Seth up. He noticed the bags around him, but didn't pay them much mind as he helped fish Summer out of the ocean.**

**--**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Summer pouted as Seth dried her off with a towel.**

**"Its okay Summer. You can't stay anyways."**

**"What? Why not Cohen?"**

**"Because, you'd get in shit from your dad.."**

**"You think he'd notice, Cohen? Your not leaving unless I come with you.."**

**"Fine. Go change in that building over there." Seth pointed.**

**"Ha! You really think Im that stupid? No. I'll just change when we get further into the water, where no one can see but you." She stuck her tongue out.**

**"Are you sure Summer? I can't just turn the boat around once were in the middle of the oce-"**

**"Im sure! Lets go, like you said, I have troubles of my own."**

**Seth sighed at started up the boat.**

**---**

So how'd you like it? Hope it wasn't too hard to follow..

Review.


End file.
